


Shut Up And Dance

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Relationships, Cheese, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, bridesmaid Eren, lots of cheese in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings bring out the sentimental side in anyone, right? Especially in bridesmaids that manage to catch the bridal bouquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhigard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhigard/gifts).



> Tumblr request with the prompt: "Omg this is my favorite song. Dance with me!" by my lovely friend Zighard :)

“Girls, it’s time for the bridal bouquet!”

A multi-voiced squeal followed this announcement, and a rainbow of party dresses dashed through Levi’s vision. Quick-minded, he melted against the wall behind him. He didn’t fancy being trampled to death by a stiletto stampede.

He sipped on his champagne and smirked at the commotion. So far, Mikasa’s and Armin’s wedding had been a pleasant event. Not being the most sociable of people, Levi had feared he would be either bored out of his mind or generally pissed off. But although it was a big wedding, with a full church, a skyscraper of a cake, a band and an army of bridesmaids, the couple had tried their best to give the occasion a casual, easy atmosphere.

Speaking of bridesmaids… Levi craned his neck to see if he could find any specks of teal among the swarm of colorful dresses, and he saw several. Well, no wonder, since Mikasa had chosen teal as her bridesmaids´ color, but he was looking for one back in particular. There it was. Golden sun-kissed shoulders and a mob of brown hair, not shaggy for once but tamed and glossy thanks to the magic hands of a hairdresser and crowned by a large teal velvet rose.

Levi´s eyes narrowed. That little shit. He should have known Eren would have a go at the bouquet. Some of the elder guests had nearly fainted at the discovery that the bride´s brother was not only functioning as maid of honor, but doing so with the whole works of a knee-length, sleeveless dress, high heels and a killer makeup. After some consideration, though, they had to admit that he was by far the prettiest and most radiant of the lot, outshining even petite blonde Historia.

Then they had gasped again when Eren had tangoed a laughing groom across the dancefloor.

Mikasa waved with her bouquet teasingly, her face smiling and slightly flushed. Happiness (and maybe the odd glass of champagne, Levi reasoned while emptying his own glass) made her glow even more beautiful than usual.

“Oh-oh, do we have any first aids kits here?” a voice murmured next to Levi, and he turned his head and smiled at Carla, Mikasa´s and Eren´s mother, as she linked arms with him. “Better be prepared, Levi, that son of mine is going to fight tooth and nail for the flowers.”

“And I thought he had his nails done for the looks only”, Levi replied, and Carla giggled. It was always easy to make Carla laugh, as easy as making her angry. Seeing her and her calm, reasonable husband, it was not hard to guess where Eren had inherited his temper from. She loved her children unconditionally, and by extension their friends, but her lectures were as dreaded as legendary. Levi would never forget the “Don´t you ´but mo-om´ me” speech when “everybody else in school” was allowed to get tattoos, or the “Your father and I were worried sick, and as for _you_ , Levi, I certainly expected more sense from you” hissy fit when Eren had come home three hours late, tipsy and with a half-drunk Levi in tow from a party. This woman could easily make you feel so small and guilty that you´d consider entering a convent or joining the foreign legion for atonement.

On the other hand, she and Grisha had been nothing but accepting and supportive when Eren had figured out he liked boys a lot more than girls, and she had almost folded the school principal in half when he had dared to put Eren into detention for wearing mascara. She had stormed into his office and waved the school regulations at him, making it very clear that nowhere, _absolutely nowhere_ it said that boys were forbidden to wear makeup, or earrings, or hair bands, and if he didn´t want her to sue his sorry ass for all that he had he´d better stop bullying his students.

Mikasa turned around and raised the bouquet, and Carla´s hand squeezed Levi´s arm. “I can´t look”, she muttered, “tell me when I can open my eyes again.”

“I´ll make sure they have all the bodies cleaned up before I let you look”, Levi reassured her and patted her hand gently.

The bouquet went flying, followed by dozens of eager eyes, and when it curved down in an elegant arc hell broke loose. Levi had to think of a piece of meat dropped into the middle of a wolf pack. And he wasn´t really surprised when the voice that finally cried out in triumph was a very familiar one. The sight cleare a little, and Levi could see now that there was only one person still trying to grapple the bouquet from Eren, a tall bespectabled brunette in a black pants suit. Finally Eren shoved them away and made a beeline for Levi, eyes sparkling and full of mirth. In the background, Mikasa and Armin wiped tears of hysterical laughter from their eyes.

Levi gently pushed Carla aside and mentally prepared for what was to come, and sure enough Eren jumped straight into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. The flowers hit the back of his head, and Eren´s excited voice squealed deafeningly into his right ear.

“Leviii, did you see that? Did you? I got it, I really got it!”

“Yes, yes, very nice, Eren”, Levi grumbled, “but wasn´t that supposed to be for the girls?”

“Oh, boo, _poop_ on that gender excluding bullshit. I don´t hear you griping about Hanji, although they are non-binary. Who invented this ´flowers for girls, garters for boys´ stuff anyway?” Eren replied with a shit-eating grin.

“No garters on _this_ wedding”, his mother stated firmly. “Mikasa would skin Armin alive if he tried that.”

“And anyone else who dares to suggest as much”, Levi nodded with a grin.

The band had stared playing again in the meantime, and Eren´s eyes lit up when he picked up the song. He settled his feet down on the floor again with an air of determination, and Levi groaned inwardly.

“This is my favorite song. Levi, dance with me!” He pressed the bouquet into the hands of a surprised Carla and tugged at Levi´s hand.

“Eren, you already claimed that of the last five songs.” But Levi could already feel his resolve crumble at Eren´s damn adorable eagerness.

“But this one really is. It really, really is my favorite song, so please? Babe?”

If Levi still had any will to resist at this point, it would have been washed away by the doe eyes directed at him now at the latest.

“I never would have thought that your favorite would be a reggae version of “Wonderful Life”, but well. Whatever floats your boat”, he smirked, and with a last wink to Carla he allowed Eren to drag him to the dancefloor.

There was something special about Eren today. Yes, he looked beautiful with his shiny hair, the bangs tucked off to one side by the flower clip, and the elegant v-neck dress with a chiffon layer, gathered at the waist with another rose complimented his fair skin and his slender figure perfectly. No, he was practically glowing from the inside, and Levi would not have been shocked to discover that his boyfriend´s feet didn´t touch the ground. Levi attributed it to the happiness of seeing his beloved sister married, happily married to a good man and childhood friend.

They moved to the gentle reggae rhythm, and Levi had to swallow at the sudden lump in his throat. He wrapped Eren tightly into his arms and rested his head on his shoulder. Eren nuzzled the side of his neck, and Levi all but purred.

“Are you allright, Levi?” A hint of concern laced Eren´s voice.

“I´m allright, love. Just feeling fucking sappy all of a sudden. And thinking what a lucky man I am to have the most beautiful and desirable and outright adorable person in existence here with me.”

“I guess weddings can bring out the sappy side in just about anyone. Even if it’s so deeply buried you need a pickaxe and a map to find it”, Eren teased.

“I`m romancing the shit out of you and this is all I get in response? How ungrateful. Good luck finding someone for your next candle-lit bubble bath exploits.”

Eren gave a dramatic sigh and hugged him tighter, nosing along the shell of Levi’s ear. The little shit knew exactly what this did to his boyfriend.

“How about we go up to our room for a bit, babe?”, a sweet voice whispered in his ear, and Levi had to fight the reflex to grab Eren’s hand and make a run for it. Instead, he let his hands skim Eren’s waist lightly.

“Eren. You’re maid of honor. You have a job to do. Your sister would murder us both without a second’s hesitation and you know it. Besides, I’m dead tired and will be out as soon as I hit a horizontal surface. I promise I’ll make extra sweet love to you in the morning.” He emphasized the last words with a slight squeeze to Eren’s hips, which earned him a little squeak.

Eren pulled back a little and tried an indignant huff, but his eyes still sparkled with mirth. Levi had the fleeting impression of what it meant when it’s said that someone is gayer than a tree full of monkeys.

“Geez, that was not what I was implying, doofus. I didn’t endure two hours at the beauty parlor just to let you ruin my make-up and hair with your filthy paws.”

Then Eren took his arms from around Levi’s neck and stepped back.

“Okay, Levi”, he said. “I wanted to keep this private, but you leave me no choice.” He dropped to his knees and reached out for Levi’s hand, and for a very brief moment Levi panicked about what the fuck Eren was up to, surely he wasn’t going to perform anything… _indecent_ in the middle of the fucking dancefloor?

“Eren, what are you doing… get up, you’ll hurt your knees, love”, he rambled, but Eren only looked up at him, with a big fat smile plastered to his face. His free hand fiddled with the folds of the chiffon rose on his waist, and when his fingers reappeared they held out a slim silver ring. Meanwhile, Levi’s heart felt like it was considering escape out of his body with the way it hammered against his rips.

“Levi Ackerman”, Eren proclaimed with an earnestness that was totally un-Eren-like, his voice quivering with emotion, “I love you with all my heart, body and soul. Will you marry me?”

Around them, several people had noticed what was going on and cheered, but the two men didn’t hear. To Levi, all he could see was Eren’s bright eyes, swimming with tears, his loving smile, the ring in his fingers. He felt the firm press of Eren’s left hand in his own, and all he could do was stretch out his fingers in answer. Then he managed words as well. Hell, if Eren could, so could he.

“Yes, Eren. I will marry you.” He didn’t care that the words were probably accompanied by an idiotic grin, and fuck the little tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

Eren’s smile grew impossibly wider, and in spite of their trembling fingers he managed to slip the ring on Levi’s left ring finger. Then he was scooped up in his boyfriend’s - no, fiancé’s - arm and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Then they were surrounded by a flock of family and friends to congratulate, and between Mikasa’s bone-crushing hug, Carla’s cheeky “told you to prepare yourself, Levi”, Grisha’s ominous “welcome to the Yeager Family, son” and Armin’s sympathetic squeeze - Armin _Yeager_ ’s, to be more specific - he could only marvel at the proceedings. Eren had planned this all along, had fastened the ring to his dress and hoping for an opportunity to make his proposal, and that was the reason behind his joyful bouncing all day long.

But Levi had an ace up his sleeve himself, so to say. When they had a minute to themselves, having scooted off to a quiet corner in the garden, it was his turn to get on his knee before Eren and pull out a ring. This one, though, was rather fancy, a slim gold band with a beautiful single sapphire.

“So, Eren… you have beat me to it, so this is all rather pointless, only it shows I had the same intentions for today, but… will you marry me?”

The way Eren sniffled and smiled and kissed him and told him he was a damn idiot told him it was, indeed, not pointless at all.

Holding hands and ambling back to the party room, Eren brought up another subject, and Levi stared at him, speechless.

“The fuck? _Your_ name? Levi Yeager, do you have any idea how fucking stupid that sounds? Now, Eren Ackerman, that has some ring to it, but certainly…”

Eren cut him off with a kiss. “I proposed first, babe. My proposal, my rules. And now shut up and dance with me.” He stuck his tongue out and grinned.

Levi followed, grumbling that this was definitely not the last say in the matter, but when Eren turned around and smirked at him with that gleeful look, he knew that it was a lost cause already. He had never been able to deny Eren anything. Levi Yeager it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The German band Seeed actually did make a Reggae version of [Wonderful Life](https://youtu.be/lk4fxsrJajY). Listen in on youtube if you're in for some summer feels and a hilarious video. 
> 
> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
